


Mothin' it off

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Sports Anime Mothman-verse | SportsFest 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, I'm Sorry, Oikawa has a Thing for Mothman, Oikawa is the Mothman stan we all aspire to be, Oikawa writes, Other, SportsFest2018, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, as in it's in the tags of the fic Oikawa wrote, he's a man of many kinks, mention of weird kinks, the SportsFest 2018 Mothman Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Oikawa fulfills his dream of writing Mothman porn during Sportsfest 2018original prompt : MOST LIKELY TO FILL MOTHMAN PROMPTS DURING SPORTSFEST: Oikawa





	Mothin' it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> I blame [Doodler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler) for the original Oikawa/Mothman fic (also [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley) was the original prompter for the whole Mothman thing, so they deserve credit too), it's all escalated from there. 
> 
> Written during Sportsfest 2018. I still can't believe this was the first thing I wrote for Bonus Round 3 ~~let alone posted in afterhours~~  
>  Originally prompted by [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle). Thank you [buni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu) for the help with finding the title
> 
> I hope you at least appreciate the efforts I went to for the formatting ;w; (even though the original had colors + a couple fonts too, but ao3 is mean)
> 
> p.s : if you can figure out who everyone is you win uh... a prize(?) (fandoms I used 'people' from : Yuri on Ice, Haikyuu)

## SPORTSFEST 2018

 **v AFTERHOURS**  
# nsfw-bait 

> **opera poodle - team aokaga** Today at 8:55 AM  
>  @mothman stan @team emo swimmers I thought you’d like this (･ω<)☆ https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1614.html#comments4124…
> 
> **Leafy owl | team gay4bikes** Today 8:55 AM  
>  _spits drink_
> 
> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 8:56 AM  
>  omfg ilu ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)
> 
> **Yuuri @team aokaga cap’** Today at 9:15 AM  
>  I don’t know why I’m even surprised to wake up to see my partner prompting mothman/reader insert
> 
>  

**v SPORTSFEST**  
# word-sprints

>   
>  **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 9:25 AM  
>  _sprint 30 5
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 9:25 AM  
>  ♦ ♦ ♦ JOIN THE SPRINT ♦ ♦ ♦  
>  The next sprint runs for 30 minutes and will begin in 5 minutes. _join _n_ to start with a word count of _n_ , or just _join  
>  @playboy - BR3 is my jam (last ping), @little giant - team ES21
> 
> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 9:26 AM  
>  _join
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 9:26 AM  
>  @mothman stan @team emo swimmers, You have joined with 0 starting words.
> 
> **Leafy owl | team gay4bikes** Today at 9:26 AM  
>  _join 354
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 9:26 AM  
>  @Leafy owl | team gay4bikes, You have joined with 354 starting words.
> 
> **Leafy owl | team gay4bikes** Today at 9:26 AM  
>  You’re writing it already? (ᗒᗜᗕ)
> 
> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 9:27 AM  
>  listen leaf, i’ve been begging for this for the past three rounds
> 
> **little giant - team ES21** Today at 9:28 AM  
>  _join 709
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 9:28 AM  
>  @little giant - team ES21, You have joined with 709 starting words.
> 
> **little giant - team ES21** Today at 9:29 AM  
>  I’m on fill 15 ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 9:30 AM  
>  ♣ ♣ ♣ THE SPRINT BEGINS ♣ ♣ ♣  
>  Get writing! You have 30 minutes.  
>  @mothman stan @team emo swimmers, @Leafy owl | team gay4bikes, @little giant - team ES21
> 
>  

-

Oikawa gleefully opened a new document, copying and pasting the link to the prompt into it and titling it ‘Mothman x reader’. He settled himself comfortably in his chair, curling his legs under himself while he adjusted his glasses and got to writing.

_‘It was a dark and dreary night, and Mothman was feeling lonesome,’_

No, that wouldn’t do, but maybe he would need it so he skipped a few lines and tried again

_‘On this night, streets illuminated by the soft glow of the moon, Mothman erred in search’_

Yes, much better.

_‘He was feeling hungry, ravenous even, but not for food as one might expect, no._

_Mothman wanted the heat of another to keep him warm’_

Oikawa made a tutting sound, rolled his shoulders, deleted the last sentence and tried again

_‘But not for food as one might expect. No, Mothman was starving for touch, the soft and supple feel of another’s flesh against his.’_

Oikawa nodded to himself and continued writing, typing in words, backspacing, typing in a letter, backspacing, spelling ‘desperate’ five different ways, typing in entire sentences and tweaking them until he was finally satisfied with the result. He paused in his writings as he got to the sentence,

_‘And so Mothman went looking for a mate, one who could attract him as needed’_

And scrunched his nose in thought before pulling up a Google search and typing in ‘How to attract Mothman’

The page returned many results on how to attract actual moths. Which he was not interested in. He tutted at reality mixing in with fandom and tried again.

‘How to attract Mothman, Eyeshield 21 lore’

_‘Mothman is a creature that often makes cameos in the episodes of Eyeshield 21 much like Pandaman within the One Piece universe. An entire lore has been built around this particular cryptid… **read more** ’_

Ah, there we go. He clicked on the wikia page - which, maybe he should have looked at in the first place, but hey, he had a better idea of moth anatomy now - and gathered the information he needed, getting thoroughly side-tracked as he decided to look for something else while he was at it.

Was the fact that Mothman laid eggs canon or fanon?

A few minutes later, just as he’d got the calculator open to figure out _just how many_ eggs per day that would be, he was brought back to reality by a mention in the group chat, and promptly fumbled as he opened the application window.

-

##  SPORTSFEST 2018

 **v SPORTSFEST**  
# word-sprints  

> —————————————— **NEW MESSAGES** —————————————  
>  **SprintoBOT** Today at 10:01 AM  
>  ◘ ◘ ◘ TIME'S UP ◘ ◘ ◘  
>  Please give your final word count. e.g. _wc 371 You have 3 minutes.  
>  @mothman stan @team emo swimmers, @Leafy owl | team gay4bikes, @little giant - team ES21
> 
> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 10:01 AM  
>  shit! I forgot !
> 
> **little giant - team ES21** Today at 10:02 AM  
>  * twiddles thums*
> 
> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 10:02 AM  
>  _wc 315
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 10:02 AM  
>  @mothman stan @team emo swimmers, Word count updated: 315 words (315 new)
> 
> **Leafy owl | team gay4bikes** Today at 10:03 AM  
>  _wc 1113
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 10:03 AM  
>  @Leafy owl | team gay4bikes, Word count updated: 1113 words (759 new)
> 
> **little giant - team ES21** Today at 10:03 AM  
>  Huwaaaah leafy you did so good !!!!  
>  _wc 836
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 10:04 AM  
>  @little giant - team ES21, Word count updated: 836 words (127 new)
> 
> **Leafy owl | team gay4bikes** Today at 10:04 AM  
>  Thanks ! (´；ω；`)
> 
> **SprintoBOT** Today at 10:04 AM  
>  All word counts are in! Results shortly.  
>  ♠ CONGRATS EVERYONE  
>  Top sprinters:  
>  1\. @Leafy owl | team gay4bikes — 759 words (25 wpm)  
>  2\. @mothman stan @team emo swimmers — 315 words (11 wpm)  
>  3\. @little giant - team ES21 — 127 words (4 wpm)  
>  Participants will be tagged at the start of future sprints (automatically stops after 3 missed). _forgetme if you don't want to be included. _sprint to start another.
> 
>  

**v AFTERHOURS**  
# nsfw-sharing 

> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 3:05 PM  
>  @opera poodle - team aokaga here ! thank you for finally letting me write this. it got a little out of hand.. have fun~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
>  https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/1614.html#comments124…
> 
> **Godziwa - team emo swimmers** Today at 3:06 PM  
>  I hate you
> 
> **crispy-no - bait me with wlw** Today at 3:07 PM  
>  omfg tooru those _tags_
> 
>   
>  1487548122.jpg  
>  Oviposition, creative uses of proboscis, Mothman being Mothman, swtiching povs, Mothsfw, Mothmanpreg, creative use of turkey basters, instructions unclear - dick stuck in printer,
> 
> **Mod Crow** Today at 3:10 PM  
>  Almost 4k words... I’m not sure if I’m impressed or disturbed
> 
> **opera poodle - team aokaga** Today at 3:10 PM  
>  impressed. definitely Impressed™
> 
> **Swiss skater** Today at 4:18 PM  
>  I never thought I’d read Mothman/Reader one day and like it
> 
> **mothman stan @team emo swimmers** Today at 4:20 PM  
>  welcome to the wonderful world of monster fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. 
> 
> As usual, you can find me on social media : [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) or [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
